yShutai Am
by Acrystar
Summary: La troupe est attirée dans un monde où il n’y a pas de plume… enfin en apparence. Kurogane est chargé de sauver un royaume… est il réellement le chevalier dragon légendaire ? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas T...T et la chanson appartient à Escaflown the movie...  
**Genre :** Romance/Mystère  
**Couple : **Kurogane/Fye ... Et un autre spécialement pour Ten'shi...

_Hebichu._

* * *

**Shutai-Am**

**1 **

* * *

Win dain a lotica  
En val tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint

Dans un pays lointain, froid et venteux, une voix chantait, douce, cristalline, frêle. Une douce voix de femme, au timbre mélancolique. Ce monde, c'est Shutai-Am, un monde autrefois vert et merveilleux. Un monde de paix et de joie…  
La femme au cheveux longs chantait une chanson perdue dans le temps et l'espace, une chanson qui parlait d'un dragon qui protègerait son peuple. Sa main fine se leva dans le ciel, attendant ce dragon qui viendrait la sauver, elle et son peuple. Sa chevelure brune tombait par terre, faisant un tapis de fils soyeux. Cette femme, oubliée, elle aussi, de tous et de tout, fixait du haut d'une tour de glace, le ciel gris. Sa main fine tomba le long de son kimono rose pâle, pâle comme sa peau et elle baissa le visage. Es-ce que tous avaient menti ? Le dragon salvateur ne viendrait pas… Elle se détourna de son balcon, glissant dans une salle étrange. On pouvait discerner des centaines de piliers autour d'elle, aux éclats blafards, des piliers aux formes insolites... Elle ne les regarda pas, ça faisait deux cents ans qu'ils étaient là, immobiles. Sa main glissa sur une porte froide, froide comme l'était sa vie et elle alla s'allonger, alors que sa bague prit un éclat rouge, la jeune femme retira son peigne argenté, et se laissa tomber sur son matelas gelé. Elle était lasse. Elle qui avait attendu tout ce temps et qui commençait à désespérer, ne prit pas garde à l'éclat rougeâtre de cette bague, offerte par sa mère. Le dragon, le dragon serait bientôt là…

-Pupupuuuuu ! »  
-Bon, maintenant qu'on l'a cette plume ! »  
-Une nouvelle destination… »

Fye fit un sourire étrange, regardant Sakura, un nouveau morceau de son passé, au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, la poupée inanimée laissait place à une belle jeune fille, qui commençait à être plus souriante et vivante. Le blondinet regarda Shaolan, lui envoya un sourire et fit au revoir à leurs amis.

-Bon voyage ! »

Une petite fille se cramponna à Kurogane avec un regard suppliant.

-Yaone veut venir avec Kuro-chan, Yaone veut venir, s'il te plait… »

Oui, il avait eut le malheur de tomber en face de sa maison avec Mokona. Et la gamine les avait adoré. Elle avait même fait promettre au grand brun de se marier avec elle quand elle serait plus grande. Les yeux rouges la fixèrent, pour regarder Fye tout de suite après. Qu'es-ce qu'il devait faire de ce paquet, mon dieu, que quelqu'un l'aide !!!

-Kurogane ne peut pas t'emmener, on va dans un endroit très dangereux, alors tu dois rester ici, d'accord ? »

La gamine sourit à Fye et lâcha le grand gaillard qui se retrouvait sans aucune force en face d'une petite fille, oui, une toute petite, du genre sept, huit ans. Il n'allait quand même pas la frapper… Et il se retrouvait à dire amen à tout ce quelle disait ! Il avait… il avait fait les courses avec elle, il lui avait gagné un poisson rouge, une grosse peluche, grâce à son adresse au tir lors de la foire. Il l'avait emmené à la représentation de marionnettes, et avait dansé avec elle. Oui, Kurogane avait fait tout ça en l'espace de deux semaines. Et Mokona allait finir en Hachis Parmentier s'il n'arrêtait pas de l'emmerder à ce propos.  
Bon, ok, le poing du brun fracassa la boule molle et l'envoya paître un peu plus loin. Il n'avait qu'à pas l'emmerder à propos de ce stupide mariage !

-Ouai, bon, on s'en va ! »

La petite lui fit un dernier bisou, et le brun grogna dans son coin, d'une humeur massacrante. Mokona revint rapidement, se calant dans les bras de Fye et il ouvrit un nouveau portail à travers les mondes.  
Kurogane avait plié les bras le long de son torse, se laissant charrier par le passage sur le dos et il grogna encore. Les voyages étaient toujours super longs, il avait beau faire la planche, le vortex ne l'amusait plus du tout... Mais plus du tout !!!!!!  
Son regard s'agrandit soudainement en voyant… voyant… un grand dragon, un dragon noir aux yeux rouges. La bête le fixa un court instant avant de disparaître comme par enchantement. Il avait bien vu ? Vraiment ? Un dragon noir ?!  
Le tunnel habituellement si répétitif se para de couleur violines, puis rouges sous les yeux des cinq voyageurs. Un bruit de verre brisé, et le vortex disparut. Mokona se mit à hurler perdant peu à peu le contrôle de leur trajectoire, et les deux yeux rouges le fixèrent, alors que Shaolan serrait la princesse entre ses bras. Un dragon leur barrait le chemin, et de sa gueule il sortit un jet d'acide qui brisa le reste du tunnel.  
Kurogane partit en chute libre le premier, suivit de Fye, une grande chute, longue, et en même temps lente. L'imperturbable Kurogane resta dans la même position, alors que Fye s'amusait à voleter autour de lui. Ça semblait l'amuser, ben tient donc ! Il n'en attendait pas moins de lui, il semblait tout prendre à la légère, ça l'emmerdait grave ! Il fut le premier à toucher le sol, lentement, comme s'il n'était qu'une plume, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Fye qui s'écrasa violement sur lui, on put d'ailleurs entendre le grognement féroce du brun, vraiment, mais vraiment pas content. Il essaya de repousser son barda mais voilà que deux autres poids l'incombèrent. Le grand brun pesta une dernière fois alors qu'il se prenait une boule rosée sur le coin du nez.

-Pupupuuuu !!! Dragon vilain, casser la magie de Mokona ! »  
-Dégage de là saloperie rose, et vous aussi !!! Barrez-vous ! »

Shaolan vérifia si la princesse allait bien, visiblement, vu que le fessier de Fye avait amorti sa chute, quand à lui, il avait atterri sur les jambes du grand brun, alors ça allait, quoi que les jambes ne fussent pas l'endroit le plus moelleux de l'anatomie du grand ténébreux. Cet endroit, c'est Fye qui en avait hérité ! Il se leva, aidant Sakura, son regard fit le tour du paysage, c'était vachement blanc, dis donc. Tout à son observation, il ne fit pas attention au brouhaha derrière lui, et fut surpris de voir un magicien atterrir à ses pieds après un hurlement rauque de chien méchant.

-Hey sauvage ! »  
-Tu me veux quoi magicien de pacotille ! »

Kurogane releva le nez, avec cette impression étrange et levant le nez, il tomba sur le dragon.

-Yokoso (bienvenu)… élu… »

La bestiole disparut du ciel, laissant tomber une grosse épée qui lui arriva directement et surtout à pleine vitesse sur le coin du nez. Cette fois-ci c'était trop ! Kurogane se releva ayant perdu l'équilibre et… écrasa Mokona de son pied. Fallait bien que quelqu'un paye pour tout ça !

-Kuropon est si méchant, méchant avec moi ! Bouh ! »

Fye haussa les épaules, tandis qu'il nettoyait son visage enneigé. Soyons honnête, lui aussi, il se serait énervé s'il s'était pris tout le monde sur le nez ainsi qu'une épée de cette taille, mais de là à faire preuve de violence… tatatataaaa... Le magicien regarda la grande tour qui se dressait devant eux. Un désert de glace et une grande tour hein ? Ils avaient atterri où ?

-Mokona, tu ressens une plume ici ? »

La petite boule toujours sous le pied rageur du grand ténébreux s'aplatit pour se sauver, faisant tomber le samouraï dans la neige et ses petits yeux violacés observèrent la tour.

-Nan… mais c'était pas là qu'on devait aller … »

Kurogane sortit le visage de la matière blanche et froide en grognant. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid ! Un sourire sadique lui étira les lèvres, puis il se décida à s'intéresser à cette épée, là. Magnifique, oui, vraiment, même s'il préférait les katanas, ou les épées chinoises, mais celle-ci était magnifique. Il l'attrapa, la mit à sa ceinture, vu que visiblement c'était à lui qu'elle était destinée et grognant encore un peu, il toucha son nez rougi par le choc de l'acier du pommeau.  
Sakura leva le nez à son tour et regarda le balcon, une voix était en train de chanter une chanson douce, presque plaintive…

Win chent a lotica  
En val turi  
Silota  
Fin dein a loluca  
Si katigura neuver  
Floreria for chesti  
Si entina

La princesse chantait, elle aussi, cette langue qui était incompréhensible pour les trois garçons du groupe, et puis une grande lumière rosée l'enveloppa, ainsi que Shaolan, qui par réflexe l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la protéger. L'éclat se fit puissant, Fye, Kurogane et Mokona furent obliger de fermer les yeux. Et plus rien… plus rien du tout, que des espèces de résidus de magie.

-Bien, je crois qu'on va devoir rentrer… mais comment ? »  
-Escalader ! »

Mokona sauta sur l'épaule de Fye, alors que Kurogane commençait son escalade. La tour faisait bien huit mètres, fallait pas lambiner ! Le brun sauta sur le balcon et tendit la main au blond qui visiblement avait un peu de mal à tenir la cadence. Piouf, enfin, en plus il commençait à cailler sec dehors !

-Y'a quelqu'un ? »  
-Ils auraient pu mourir de froid, alors je les ai protégés… vous voulez, vous aussi dormir en attendant le retour du soleil ? »

Kurogane s'avança pour regarder la jeune femme, une gamine, bon, un petit peu plus vieille que Sakura. Son regard se posa sur le pilier qu'elle était en train de caresser puis sur tous les autres présents dans la pièce.

-Mais ! »  
-Un jour… le grand œil dévorera le soleil, et les gens mourront de froid. Alors la princesse s'infligera un sort de vie éternelle, en attendant le dragon noir de la chanson… »

Le regard de Fye détailla la pièce à son tour. Tout ces piliers... c'était… des gens ?

-Tu les as congelé ? »  
-Hum, comme ça je les sortirais de leur prison quand le soleil reviendra et fera tomber la glace… »  
-Et… il est sensé faire quoi le dragon ? »

Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur le pommeau de l'épée. Sa main fébrile se posa sur ses lèvres, était-ce... ? La princesse sentit ses jambes flageller, et prise d'une incommensurable joie, elle couru vers celui qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. La main frêle toucha l'imposante main du grand brun et elle lui serra nerveusement. Sa bague émit une lumière rouge et elle sourit, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Ses bras se refermèrent autour du torse de son chevalier, et quelques larmes inondèrent ses yeux.

-Vous êtes celui que j'attends depuis deux cents ans… »

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas T..T et la chanson appartient à Escaflown the movie...  
**Genre :** Romance/Mystère  
**Couple : **Kurogane/Fye ... Et un autre spécialement pour Ten'shi...

_Hebichu._

* * *

**Shutai-Am**

**2**

* * *

La jeune femme se baissa rapidement, et attrapa Kurogane par les pieds. Enfin, après toutes ces années d'attentes, le dragon avait enfin apparu devant elle. Son regard se noya de larmes et la jeune fille se mit à sourire. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas souri ? Une image d'elle, dans un jardin en fleurs et un visage contre elle. Celui de son frère. En se remémorant ce souvenir la princesse se baissa un peu plus et embrassa les bottes de celui qui était venu la sauver, sauver son monde...

-Sauvez… Shutai-Am… »  
-Comment ? »  
-Lorsque le dragon arrivera, il nous sauvera tous en détruisant le grand œil dévoreur de soleil. C'est mon souhait le plus cher, puisses-tu réussir, car sinon… la magie des piliers s'estompera, et tous mourront. Sauvez-moi… Une princesse n'est rien sans royaume ! »

La chevelure brune glissa sur le sol glacial, signe de désespoir. Toutes ces années d'attentes l'avaient affaiblie, la princesse serra aussi fort qu'elle le put le tissu noir du pantalon de Kurogane et dans un murmure sa tête cogna le dallage de la salle principale, elle avait veillé, tout ce temps, tout ce temps, elle avait prié, chanté, et le dragon était là, il sauverait son royaume, et… et… elle s'assoupit fatiguée par le sortilège qu'elle venait d'effectué.

-Et bien, je pense que l'on va devoir fouiller ces gros livres, Kurogane, porte-la dans sa chambre, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Bien, lui et les livres, ce n'était pas trop son truc ! Si Fye se sentait d'attaque à toucher à la bibliothèque qui grimpait jusqu'au plafond, libre à lui ! Les épaules robustes du samouraï se levèrent dans un _démerde-toi_ poli, et comme demandé, il s'occupa de la jeune fille. Son dos se voûta, attrapant le corps inerte de la _gamine_ qui devait peser dans les quarante kilos tout mouillé. Pire que Sakura, un sac d'os la demoiselle ! Il la traîna vers la pièce du fond, toute façon, c'était la seule porte de la salle !  
Tout était en glace ici ? Son regard rougeâtre se crispa sous tout ce blanc. Des murs encore plus pâles si cela pouvait exister, des draps en satin ivoire et tout une panoplie de fards et de rouges à lèvres dont la couleur usée par la glace était finalement devenue aussi blanche que le givre. Le corps de la princesse dans le lit, il remonta les draps blancs et fixa la pièce circonspect.

-Déprimant… tout ce blanc ! »

Il la regarda une dernière fois et sortit de la chambre, parcourant la grande salle des yeux. Il devait y avoir trois cents personnes ici, et en dessous ? Il y avait quoi ?

-Apparemment nous somme… là… c'est la tourelle de château… ce qui veut dire qu'en t'attendant, ben il est tombé comme à peu près…dix ou quinze mètres de neige, si elle ne les avaient pas placé ici… bien… on fait quoi ? »  
-Je ne sais pas… »  
-Mokona a froid… »

La petite boule, oubliée par ses compagnons se fit promptement remarquer, son dandinement la rapprochait de Fye et s'aplatissant, elle glissa sous ses vêtements.

-Mokona a plus froid ! »

Un regard rouge toisa cette espèce d'animal, se glisser SOUS les vêtements de Fye, se mettre à l'aise et… et… il voulait mourir ? Non, il n'était pas jaloux, mais cet air vicelard ou peut-être provocateur... rah ! Il allait lui en mettre une !

-Kurorin, ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, il se réchauffe, c'est tout ! »

Ça le faisait rire ? C'était rigolo de le voir se mettre en colère ? Bien ! Qu'il ne compte pas sur lui pour avoir un peu de chaleur, qu'il reste avec son Mokona ! Kurogane fit demi tour, et s'installa sur son séant d'une manière un peu brutale. Il bouderait, oui, voilà…

Le grand brun frissonna, ça faisait à peine dix minutes qu'il était là, assis, dans cette position, le sol était gelé, le froid glissait partout sur son corps, il n'aimait pas trop ça ! Ha non ! Non, tout était dans le mental ! Il faisait chaud, très chaud. Bon ok ça marchait pas. Il entendit un claquement de dents. Ils n'étaient pas habillés pour cette température. La main du brun se leva vers son regard, il avait le bout des doigts bleutés. Mais il faisait combien ? Moins dix ? Quinze ? Brrr ! Le brun se leva promptement et regarda autour de lui. Il devrait s'isoler du sol déjà. Avec une couche suffisante, hum…  
Un isolant, hein ? Si il ne lisait pas de livre, Kurogane savait s'en servir pour d'autres choses. Un moulinet du bras droit et, le colosse ficha un coup d'épaule magistral dans la bibliothèque, qui sema petit à petit son contenu sur le sol. Et bien voilà ! L'élu désigné par le dragon empila les livres avec soin en un gros tapis isolant sous les yeux interrogateurs de Fye.

-Kuropon veut devenir plus intelligent ? »

Le concerné ne releva pas la déclaration de guerre de la boule rose, non, il était occupé. Une fois son tapis construit il s'y installa et regarda Fye.

-Venez ici, vous allez finir en bloc de glace… »

Le regard de Kurogane disparut, il avait détourné la tête, oui, c'était pas un gentil ! Enfin, il faisait tout pour ne pas en être un, ou ne pas se faire passer pour un gentil. Mais au fond ? Au fond, Kurogane était un ange… Il ferma les yeux, alors qu'une tête blonde lui fit un sourire et se glissa tout contre lui.

-Kurorin, il est gentil quand il veut, merci Kurorin ! »

Ouai, ouai, gentil ! Le brun ne desserra pas les dents, il n'aimait pas qu'on dise de lui qu'il était gentil, oh non, mais bon, vu que c'était Fye, et vu qu'il était engourdi par le froid…  
Kuro pensait, pensait, il pensait à l'œil, où le trouverait-il ? Et pourquoi la fille avait laissé Fye et Mokona libre ? Hein ? C'était lui l'élu… Bon, ok, il aurait peut-être besoin d'aide… Mais Mokona, elle aurait pu le geler !

Kurogane dormait à point fermé, il rêvait de sa princesse, de son coup tordu de l'avoir envoyé ici. Elle lui payerait, il avait dû renoncer à son sabre ! Tout ça parce qu'il avait coupé quelque têtes, il avait été puni. Puni… puni pour l'avoir protégé. Tsseuh ! Les princesses quand elles s'y mettaient !!!  
Quelque chose lui chatouilla la joue, il ouvrit les yeux et fixa une lueur bleutée. Qu'es-ce que c'était ? Sa main l'effleura, et la chose bougea… Un… papillon, un papillon bleuté. Que foutait un papillon dans un monde de neige ? Hein ? Le brun essaya de se lever, il ne savait pas pourquoi son corps se mettait en mouvement tout seul. Ben ouai, d'après vous, Kurogane courrait derrière un papillon en pleine nuit ? NON ! Il lui aurait fichu un coup de patte pour le laisser finir sa nuit tranquille ! Mais à la place, il se leva, marcha lentement derrière la forme bleutée avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Il était... captivé, extasié, émerveillé par le papillon, par sa couleur, il était… sous le charme !  
Le corps de Kurogane s'approcha d'une des meurtrières et l'homme regarda le ciel infini, grisâtre et floconneux... ce ciel qui à la fois paisible semblait signifier le chaos et la destruction. Un froid brusque l'envahit, mais Kurogane n'en prit pas compte. Son regard se perdit dans les nuages immatériels….  
Il le voyait, le grand œil, il le voyait, une tache dans le ciel, faite d'or et de bleu, comme une espèce d'annonce divine de fin du monde apocalyptique.  
Une petite boule ouvrit les yeux à son tour, fixant l'homme debout. Tient Kurogane avait une crise d'insomnie ? Non, Kurogane semblait étrange. Mokona ne bougea pas, pendant un long moment, attendant que le brun sorte de cette espèce de… transe, il ne voulait pas… intervenir, peut-être qu'il voyait quelque chose de très important pour son devoir de sauveur ?  
Le papillon voleta encore quelques minutes autour du brun, lui chantant ce même air… Alors que les yeux rouges du grand brun devirent lentement bleutés.

Lalala…  
Fontina Blu Cent  
De cravi esca letisimo  
Lalala…  
De quantian  
La finde reve

Alors que le papillon se posait sur la joue de Kurogane, semblant l'embrasser, le papillon se retourna fixant Mokona de deux grands yeux bleus étonnés. La créature volante battit des ailes et disparut tout à coup, comme le charme, laissant Kurogane dans un profond questionnement. Etait-ce un rêve ? Ou bien la réalité… ? Ce qu'il venait de voir, non pas avec ses yeux, mais avec… son cœur.  
Le brun se détourna de la fenêtre et fixa la boule blanche et rose, sans vraiment la regarder, en faite, il ne la voyait même pas. Il pensait, réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait entendu. Dès demain il prendrait cette direction, c'était une invitation, et en bon gentlemen il ne la refuserait pas. C'était là-bas qu'il devait aller, et accomplir cette prophétie à la noix pour pouvoir quitter cet empire de blanc. Brrr il haïssait le blanc, au moins autant que le froid !

-Kuropon va bien ? »  
-Hum ! »

Son regard redevenu rouge se tourna à nouveau vers la meurtrière, il venait de voir une ombre, il n'était pas fou, hein ? Il avait bien vu une ombre glisser dehors… Et un sourire, un sourire doux et… étrangement… glaciale. Mais ce qui le choqua réellement, se furent les deux ailes qui emmenèrent l'ombre hors du château. Putain, il venait de voir un ange ! Kurogane se passa la main sur le visage, il devait avoir de la fièvre ! C'était ça, sûrement ça ! Soit, la princesse avait des ailes, elle aussi, et ce n'était pas plus un ange que lui…  
Le chevalier dragon ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de tout ça, et en faite il ne voulait plus y penser, plus du tout, il retourna sur son tapis de livres et soupira, il avait hâte de se casser d'ici, pasque franchement… ce sourire lui fichait une trouille pas possible !

Le brun referma les yeux, ne s'endormant que d'un œil…

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Shutai-Am**

**3**

* * *

Une ombre se glissa dans une pièce d'un noir profond. Au centre de celle-ci, un orbe bleuté semblait se consumer d'un feu puissant. Un homme était assis devant lui, savourant de son regard de nuit, cette lumière vivace qui semblait danser que pour ses yeux abscons. L'ombre s'approcha, sa main blanche, éclairée par les rayons bleutés caressa la chevelure obscur de l'homme assis. L'ombre fit un sourire, l'éclat de ses dents s'illumina d'un éclat bleuté, et avec une grande souplesse et une grande légèreté, il s'installa sur les genoux de l'homme assis dans la pénombre.

-Je l'ai rencontré… »  
-Et ? »  
-A part le fait qu'il soit séduisant, je ne le vois guère être une quelconque menace pour vous, monseigneur. »  
-Séduisant ? Ho… je vois, pourquoi tu ne jouerais pas un peu avec lui… hum ? Amène-le moi. Par tout les moyens ! »

L'homme ailé, se cala contre son maître. Il était si heureux de pouvoir le servir de la sorte. Lui… Lui qui l'avait protégé depuis son bannissement du Royaume de Shutai-Am, lui qui l'avait aimé malgré sa différence. Malgré les stigmates que ses ailes blanches portaient. Les signes de la fin du monde. Les signes qui avaient fait fuir parents, amis, bonheur, tout d'un coup. Tout balayé…  
Et, asseulé, il avait erré, des jours et des nuits durant, seul, abandonné, parmi les terres arides et stériles de l'ouest, sans eau, sans nourriture, jusqu'à ce que, épuisé, il ne décide de ne plus se battre contre la fatalité de son sort. C'est lorsque ses yeux commencèrent à ne plus rien voir que deux yeux mystérieux virent à sa rencontre. Une main se posa devant son regard et il rencontra le visage de son sauveur.

-Bien, votre seigneurie, je ferais selon vos ordres. »

L'ombre se détacha de son roi, il fit un sourire rempli de tendresse puis baisa le front dégagé de cet homme à qui il devait la vie. L'ombre fit tomber ses vêtements les uns après les autres, effeuillée par le regard examinateur de son maître. Après une rapide caresse au creux de ses reins dénudés la créature glissa entre les voilages noirs de sa chambre...

-J'y vais de ce pas ! »

Kurogane fut tiré de sa méditation par les mouvements de Fye, il regarda à sa droite, surpris de voir le visage du blond blottit contre son épaule. Hey, depuis quand Kurogane était un oreiller pour magicien de pacotille !!!! Il se leva promptement, laissant tomber le magicien sur le tapis de livre.

-On y va ! »  
-Hum ? »  
-Aller, debout ! »

Fye se frotta les yeux, il était quelle heure ? Il n'avait pas si bien dormi que ça ! Et c'était quoi cette manière peu avenante de le réveiller ! Il frotta sa chevelure blonde et contempla Mokona avec interrogation.

-Mokona, bien dormi ! »  
-J'en suis heureux… Kurorin ? Pourquoi partir si vite ? »  
-Il m'appelle ! »  
-Qui ? »  
-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, mais il est temps ! »  
-Et qui va prendre soin de la princesse ? »  
-Elle est restée seule tout ce temps, non ? Elle peut bien rester seule encore un peu ! »  
-Tu as raison… mais… »

Une porte grinça sourdement, la jeune fille s'approcha d'eux d'un pas rapide et aérien, elle s'arrêta devant Kurogane et avec un sourire tendre et ému elle lui sauta dans les bras.

-Alors, Monsieur le Dragon… vous allez nous sauver, hein ? »  
-On va essayer ! »  
-Permettez-moi d'offrir à votre compagnon, mon sceptre de magie. Il en fera bonne utilisation. »

Fye regarda le bâton qui se matérialisait sous son regard tout en faisant une moue gênée. Il ne pouvait plus utiliser de magie. Il avait donné son tatouage à la sorcière, là. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus…

-Touchez-le… tant que vous l'aurez entre les mains, mon pouvoir coulera dans vos veines, Fye-san. Vous êtes le gardien du Dragon, puisse les six étoiles vous protéger. »

Disant cela, la jeune fille lâcha le grand gaillard qui l'avait snobé d'un mouvement sec de la tête. Le blond referma ses mains sur le sceptre, il le passa en revue, c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un de la sorte. Il pouvait déjà ressentir le mana couler en lui, c'était une sensation qu'il avait presque oubliée. Il avait dit adieu à la magie, pour fuir son monde, pour fuir cet homme qui ne voulait pas se réveiller, pour lui. Il avait fuit cette toison brune, inlassablement vidée de vie. Et il était là, à voyager avec un autre brun, un autre homme. Juste un échange… Pas que Kurogane ressemblait à son prince, non, mais… son caractère s'en approchait dangereusement ! Tout ce qu'il avait fuit, il l'avait retrouvé là. Alors, pourquoi se priver de cette magie éphémère ?

-J'en ferais bon usage, princesse, quant à vous, veillez sur vous, d'accord, on reviendra vite. »

La jeune fille inclina la tête, fixant Mokona avec de grands yeux. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, il fallait dire, qu'elle était si fatiguée…

-Il est mignon ! »  
-Il s'appelle Mokona. »  
-Pourrais-je le garder avec moi ? »

Kurogane acquiesça immédiatement, voilà un bon plan, comment se débarrasser de ce fichu manjuu ! Il tiendrait compagnie à la demoiselle, et lui, il pourrait enfin souffler ! Pas de Sakura, pas de Mokona, et pas de petit gars, certes sympathique, mais qui avait tendance à le coller de trop près ! Seul, enfin seul avec Fye !

-Kuro, méchaaaant ! Et comment je fais pour vous avertir, s'il y a une plume, hein ? »  
-Mokona a raison, on a besoin de lui… »  
-Pardonnez-moi, je peux peut-être, garder un lien, psychique entre Mokona et vous. »  
-Vous pouvez vraiment ? »  
-Hum ! »

La jeune fille se détourna des deux hommes, retournant dans sa chambre, elle sortit d'un vieux coffre deux casques étranges. Elle s'en été servi avec son frère, il y a longtemps, lorsqu'il était encore vivant. C'était leur talkie-walkie quand, enfants, ils partaient à la découverte du château. Elle revint avec, en tendant un à Fye.

-Pardonnez-moi pour la couleur, mais… »  
-Rose ? Mais c'est très joli ! »  
-Normalement, les oreilles de persocons ne fonctionnent que sur un kilomètre, maximum, mais, je les ai améliorées. La portée est de cent kilomètres, maintenant. »  
-Merci, princesse. »

Le blond s'agenouilla devant elle, baisant sa main, alors que le Dragon, pressé, sortait par la fenêtre.

-Attendez ! »

Kurogane s'arrêta dans sa lancée, regardant la petite brune courir vers lui. Elle lui tendit une sorte de bijou, rose flashy qui lui fit fermer les yeux automatiquement. Argh, c'était quoi cette horreur ? Un cadeau ? Qu'elle se le garde !

-C'est quoi ? »  
-Clé du sceau sacré qui libère le pouvoir de l'étoile. Révèle à l'élu ta vraie nature. Moi Aïzenmyo, princesse de Shutai-Am, je te l'ordonne. Libère ta puissance ! »

Ça ? C'était maintenant… après de long flash de lumière jaune et violette qui pique les yeux, un bâton rose ailé… heuuu, il était sensé faire quoi avec ça ? Se taper la honte de sa vie ?!

-C'est le bâton d'un grand magicien en ce monde. Clow Lead. Il vous permettra de voler. »  
-Voler ? »  
-Hum, la neige est dangereuse, la voie des airs est plus sûre. »

Fye fit un grand sourie, il aimait bien voler ! C'est pourquoi après un youpi tonitruant, et surtout une joie non dissimulée de ne pas se taper toute cette marche dans la neige et le froid, il enfourcha le bâton, c'est lui qui conduirait, na !

-Aller, viens Kuropon ! »

Le brun aux yeux rouges foudroya le pauvre bâton qui n'avait rien fait, sinon d'être rose et soupira de lassitude. Déjà, Fye avec ces espèces d'oreilles, c'était quasiment pathétique, mais si en plus, il le regardait sur ce moyen de locomotion… voilà quoi… ça faisait louche ! Le grand brun se frotta les tempes, et après un tsss cinglant il s'approcha, puis recula de trois pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Si sa princesse le voyait, elle se rirait de lui avec Soma !

-Ok… »

Bien obligé, et à contre cœur, Kurogane s'installa derrière Fye d'une humeur bougonne. Maiiis c'est qu'en plus il détestait voler !

-Kurorin a honteuh ! »

Deux yeux rouges considérèrent Mokona, un très court instant, car le bâton aux couleurs de fille aimait bien la vitesse ! Il dut s'accrocher à Fye pour ne pas partir en arrière et se fracasser le crâne sur le dallage glacé du palais..

-Refais plus ça !!! »  
-Mais, je n'ai rien fait. »

Ouai, c'est ça, il n'avait rien fait ! Tss ! Kuro ferma les yeux, il n'aimait pas ne pas avoir les pieds sur quelque chose d'un temps soit peu solide. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir, surtout que là, ça n'avait rien à voir avec les voyages dimensionnels...  
Ça tanguait, par là, puis par là, en avant, et en arrière… l'élu vira blanc lorsque Fye fit un piqué vers le bas.

-Tu as l'air pâle Kuro-chan ! »  
-La ferme ! »

_**A Suivre**_


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Shutai-Am**

**4**

* * *

**Bon... je suis dégouté... y'a eut maldon avec mon chapitre 4 est devenu bizarrement un chapitre 5 alors que je l'avais refait tout au propre... (toute façon, en ce moment je perds tout ce que je fais...   
Voilà la première ébauche du chapitre 4 toute naze, car le second jet tout remanié je ne l'avais pas enregistré avant de le mettre ici. Et là ça me couine de la refaire.**

-Tu le sens, là ? »  
-Hummmm… »  
-Alors ? »

Fye retint tout juste un sourire étrange, il regardait les réactions du brun, qui décidément, se faisaient attendre.

-Oui ! »  
-J'en étais sûr ! »

Sa main frémit d'impatience, enfin, enfin un oui, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça ! Le brun ouvrit enfin les yeux, scrutant l'horizon, et puis son sourcil droit se arqua et le chevalier baissa la tête.

-Quoi ?! »  
-Je l'entends ! »  
-Quoi donc ? »  
-La voix de l'autre nuit ! »  
-Mais… »  
-Descend ! »

Fye haussa les épaules, ils avaient enfin trouvé où était caché le gros œil, mais si le brun voulait absolument descendre ! Ok ! Fye serra le bâton à deux mains et le dirigea vers le bas, ils allaient descendre ! Mais en beauté ! Kurogane allait se souvenir de cette descente toute sa vie ! Héhé ! Et sans les maiiiiiins !

-Fye !!! »  
-Hum ? On descend, non ? C'est bien ce que tu voulais ! »  
-Pas si vite ! »  
-Trop tard ! »

Le blond stabilisa le balai avant qu'il ne percute le sol, manquant de percuter un jeune homme de sa taille et de son gabarit. Hum ? D'où ils sortait celui là ?

-Ca va ? »  
-Heu… oui… »

Le jeune homme passa une main lasse dans sa chevelure argentée, puis il remit ses lunettes en place et émit un sourire craintif.

-D'où venez-vous ? »  
-Moi ? D'un petit chalet en haut de ses montagne, mais je suis tombé et j'ai mal à la cheville, je dois dire, sans vous, je crois que je serais mort. »

Le brun inclina la tête, il avait une bonne bouille celui-là, un peu à la Fye, sans savoir pourquoi, il le cru, il goba tout, même sa terrible histoire de son père malade qui attendait une plante qui pousse en pleine tempête de neige. Il se baissa, prenant délicatement le binoclard sur son dos, et avança dans la neige dans laquelle il s'enfonçait jusqu'à la taille. Il le ramènerait en haut de la montagne.

-Kuro, je ne crois pas que… »  
-La ferme ! »

Son regard, Fye en prit peur, il y avait aperçu une lueur mauvaise, si jamais il devait s'immiscer encore entre Kurogane et ce jeune homme il en payerait un lourd tribut. Fye opta pour le silence, regardant le décidément trop mignon et trop innocent jeune homme tombé de nulle part. Sûrement un magicien, et pas de pacotille. Kurogane avait une certaine résistance face à la magie, alors, cet ensorcellement devait être de haut niveau ! Le magicien haussa les épaules, de toute façon, il suivrait lui aussi, ce jeune homme devait bien les amener quelque part.  
La montée fut pénible, autant par le vent qui décidément ne voulait pas les laisser tranquille, que par cette proximité troublante qui unissait l'argenté au brun.

-Merci beaucoup, entrez… »

Kuro passa la porte, regardant un homme alité, alors, voilà ! C'était vrai ! Pourquoi Fye avait oser douter un seul instant ?! Hein ? Le jeun homme prépara sa décoction, la donnant à son père malade et fatigué, puis il se dirigea vers la cheminée et fit une rapide soupe.

-Voilà, ça va vous réchauffer. »

Fye regarda son bol, il ne voulais pas boire cette chose, mais, il avait faim, il avait froid… alors, alors et puis elle sentait si bon, trop bon ! Il goûta, d'abord, et puis, il termina le bol, avant de s'écrouler sur la parquet.

-Fye ?! »  
-Ce n'est rien, il dort… »

Un papillon bleuté tourna autour de Kurogane et lui chanta à nouveau cette mélodie étrangement enivrante.

Win dain a lotica  
En val tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dien a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint

Le brun essaya de reprendre pied, mais la chanson continuait son envoûtement, et lorsque le binoclard se transforma en grand jeune homme ailé, il ne put que sourire de bien-être. Sa main se perdit dans les ailes blanches comme de la neige et Kurogane, aidé par les bras de se pseudo ange, se retrouva ton contre lui, entouré de deux ailes protectrices. Il inspira un parfum exquis et referma ses bras autour de la créature, caressant sa chevelure devenue longue, extrêmement longue.

-Viens avec moi, Dragon, l'heure est venue de rencontrer mon maître… »

L'argenté baisa le cou du chevalier et ses yeux rouges se clorent. Il se sentait perdu, perdu dans les ténèbres. Sa main retomba mollement contre son corps et le parfum lui brouilla tout les sens. Il lui semblait, qu'il était en train de mourir…

-Kurorin… »  
-Fye... »  
_**  
A Suivre...**_


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Shutai-Am**

**5**

* * *

-N'aie pas peur, tout vas bien... »  
-Où suis-je ? »  
-En sécurité, n'aie pas peur… je veillerais sur toi. Je serais toujours là, ici à attendre ton réveil. Pour lors n'aie pas peur, abandonne-toi à moi… je serais là, toujours là… Kurogane. » 

La main de l'ange caressa la chevelure courte et noire du chevalier avec un sourire tendre. Il était allongé sur son lit fait de ténèbres, nu, exposant une peau blanche, délicate et laiteuse. Sa main glissa sur les pectoraux du grand brun alors qu'il se pinçait la lèvre inférieure. Cet homme était beau, oh, bien moins que son roi, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il avait bien aimé jouer avec le libre arbitre du grand ténébreux. Avait-il une prédestination à aimer les bruns, sombres et mystérieux ? Sûrement…

-Comment va-t-il ? »  
-Je suis en train de changer ses souvenirs, je n'ai pas très envie qu'il se souvienne de son ami, ni même de sa mission. »  
-Ainsi, voilà le Dragon qui doit sauver notre planète. Je le voyais plus imposant, il me déçoit. »

Le souverain attrapa le bras droit du magicien pâlichon et ailé, puis il déposa un baiser au creux de son cou, comme s'il essayait de reprendre le territoire qu'un autre avait osé toucher. Ses prunelles sombres sondèrent celles bleutés de la créature qui partageait sa vie, alors qu'un sourire certes fugace lui traversa le visage. De toute sa vie, il n'avait désiré qu'une chose, qu'un être. De tout ce qu'on lui prédestinait, lui, il avait fait son choix. Et ce choix, il était devant ses yeux. Pâle, et blanc, parfait…

-Laisse-le… il ne va pas disparaître… »

Le roi ténébreux attira son ange dans ses bras, et à pas feutrés, il l'emmena dans sa couche. Il était à lui, il l'avait sauvé, il avait tout abandonné, pour vivre auprès de lui, hors la loi, mort aux yeux de sa famille, son regard noir semblait triste, quelque part n'appelait-il pas à l'aide ? Ne demandait-il pas muettement que quelqu'un les aide tout les deux, et qu'il sauve son ange aérien ?

-Fyefye !!!! Fyefyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuh ! »

Deux yeux bleus s'ouvrirent en grand, il lui avait semblé entendre un voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. Sa main passa sur son front, puis sur son crâne. Les effets de la drogue commençaient à se dissiper, mais il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit encore cette voix criarde à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il en avait presque oublié ces drôles d'oreilles qu'il s'était fichu sur la tête. Cette voix, c'était Mokona qui l'appelait désespérément.

-Je suis là, ça va, crie pas comme ça ! »  
-Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ! »  
-Kurogane… »  
-Kuropon à été méchant ? »  
-Non, il a été kidnappé. »  
-… »

Mokona eut un blanc, comment un type comme Kurorin pouvait se faire kidnapper. Ils étaient au moins trente douze pour faire une telle chose !

- Juste un. Un magicien ailé. »

La princesse poussa un petit cri. Un magicien ailé ? Mais, c'était impossible !

-Avait-il les cheveux argentés, et les yeux d'un bleu surnaturel ? On dit aussi qu'il a de larges traces rouges sur les ailes, représentant des glyphes sacrés. »  
-Oui, il en avait tout l'air… »  
-Il s'agit de Yüe, il faisait parti de la famille royale, mais il y a déjà deux cents ans, il a été banni de notre royaume. »  
-Pourquoi ?! »  
-Les traces sur ses ailes, amènent le mauvais œil. Il est dit qu'un homme portant des ailes marquées de rouge portera la fin du monde en son sein. Chaque enfant ailé est normalement tué lors de sa naissance. Mais les ailes de Yüe ont poussé pendant son adolescence. Je me rappelle que vaguement de tout ça, mais… il a été banni, et puis mon père m'a annoncé qu'il était mort dans le grand désert… »  
-Visiblement, il est bien vivant. Y a t'il un rapport entre lui et l'œil dévoreur de soleil ? »  
-Je crois… »

La princesse délaissa Mokona quelques secondes, elle s'approcha de la bibliothèque et tira un gros livre sombre portant des symboles rouges.

-Alors, il est dit que le pouvoir scellé dans les ailes de ces enfants peut provoquer la disparition du royaume, c'est pourquoi, ils sont éliminés pour éviter une telle tragédie. Mais l'enfant ne peut pas utiliser son pouvoir tout seul. Il lui faut l'aide de quelqu'un. »  
-Un sorcier ?! »  
-Pas forcément, il doit simplement nourrir une haine envers le royaume ? »  
-Alors ils sont au moins deux. Princesse, vous souvenez-vous de quelqu'un qui pourrait en vouloir à vous, ou votre famille ?! »  
-Non… Je suis désolée, Fye-san. »  
-Ne vous en faites pas ! »

Fye observa ce qui restait du décor savamment posé par ce fameux Yüe, il ne savait pas trop si il trouverait une piste le conduisant à l'argenté parmi les décombres de cette vieille bâtisse. Cependant, il prit le temps de vérifier, malheureusement pour lui, Fye fit chou blanc, c'est pourquoi emmitouflé dans son manteau, le magicien décida de reprendre la chasse. Il allait voler aussi vite que le vent vers la direction donnée par Kurogane, il devait le retrouver, vite, très vite, avant que l'ange n'altère à jamais la personnalité du chevalier. Kuro ne devait pas changer, non, il l'aimait comme il était !

-Maman, papa ! »

Un adolescent couvert de blessures courrait à travers les jardins du palais. Ce matin une douleur horrible lui avait déchiré le dos, et au milieu de la classe, sous le regard ébahi de ses camarades, deux ailes avaient déchiré sa chaire. Les larmes aux yeux, criblé de regards honteux et mauvais, le jeune homme s'était fait roué de coups. Où qu'il aille, ces mots horribles lui blessaient le cœur. _Disparaît, démon ! Meurt, tu n'as pas le droit de vivre. Pour le bien de Shutaï-Am nous allons te lyncher ! Tuez-le, tuez l'enfant ailé ! _Il ne savait où aller, c'est pourquoi, il se décida à aller voir ses parents. Lorsqu'il apparut enfin à leurs yeux, l'enfant vit quatre yeux médusés, le regarder d'une façon outré. La femme poussa un hurlement et s'en alla en courrant, comme si sa vie en dépendait, alors que le père baissa la tête, résigné à faire tuer son fils pour le bien du royaume.

-Yüe, vient, vient, nous allons arrêter cette souffrance… vient. »

L'homme attrapa son fils par le bras, et pris d'une courte lucidité, il attrapa les ailes de son enfant et les lui arracha. C'est ce qu'il avait fait lors de sa naissance, cachant à tous le fait que son fils portait les stigmates de cette horrible prophétie. Les cris de l'enfant déchirèrent la tranquillité du palais, et assis sur la rambarde de son balcon, un jeune homme impassible aux yeux noirs assista à toute la scène. Ses yeux imperturbables sondèrent l'homme, et de ses doigts blancs, il fit un simple signe de la main à Yüe. Il ne pouvait rien faire, depuis l'effervescence de ce matin, tout se passait étrangement, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Il savait bien que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le voir, mais lui, il était là… Lui il essayait de le soutenir un petit peu.  
C'est le soir venu, alors qu'il avait retrouvé son ami enchaîné dans les douves du château qu'il avait compris ce qu'il était, et pourquoi tout le monde agissait ainsi. Ses yeux noirs regardèrent le corps de son ami de toujours étendu contre la pierre, nu et la peau rougie par les différents coups de fouet qu'il s'était pris. L'horreur put se lire sur son visage alors qu'il observait les deux trous rougeâtres qu'avaient laissés ses ailes. Ses doigts serrèrent les barreaux devant lui, ce mouvement attira les deux billes bleutées de Yüe en sa direction. Il essaya de lui faire un sourire. Alors qu'il lui tendait un petit pain, un garde l'attrapa brutalement et le tira loin de la cellule. Ce qui le frappa fut la botte de cet homme qui écrasa le pain par terre afin que Yüe ne puisse rien manger.  
Le lendemain, il assista impuissant au jugement, Yüe ne serait pas tué, car son père avait décidé d'arracher les ailes de son fils, mais, personne ne voulait le garder dans le royaume, alors il regarda son ami se faire jeter dehors par une foule à la folie meurtrière. Un adolescent courrait entre des adultes, protégeant son visage des pierres qu'on lui lançait sur sa route, et lui, debout sur son balcon, il regardait son ami disparaître à travers les nués. Il devait partir vers l'ouest… c'était son châtiment, pour être différent. Il le suivrait ! Il l'avait décidé ! Serrant son poing il se décida à aller voir son père.

Rempli de haine, le brun attrapa un cheval et quitta le royaume de Shutaï-Am. Personne n'avait voulu l'entendre, lui, demander à ce que Yüe soit gardé au sein du château. Pourquoi le craignait-il ? Personne ne savait qui était Yüe, personne, mais lui, oui, il l'avait toujours observé. Et même si ils vivaient dans le même château, même si un mur invisible opposait la famille royale principale, à la famille royale secondaire, il avait appris à le connaître… en secret, la nuit, perché sur son balcon, à observer les mouvements de cet être androgyne qui apprenait la magie. Yüe était puissant, il était le meilleur, en tout, c'était un enfant béni par les dieux. C'est pour ça, que lors du cours de bienséance, lorsqu'il avait vu ces deux ailes blanches éclorent de l'argenté, il avait souri. Yüe était bien élu des dieux. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi tous avaient réagi de la sorte ?!  
Ses yeux noirs se firent méchant, il monta sur son cheval et mit le feu à sa chambre… avant de disparaître dans la nuit et sauver le jeune homme pour lequel son cœur se brûlait d'amour…

-Mon roi ? »

Ses yeux noirs s'ouvrirent lentement, l'éclat bleu de l'orbe éclairait à peine sa chambre, il vit simplement une silhouette se mouvoir auprès de lui. Il lui arrivait encore de faire d'horribles cauchemars relatifs à tout ce qui avait précipité sa vie. Sa chevelure en pagaille lui tomba dans les yeux, alors une main douce et pâle la lui remit en place. Un baiser vînt, tendre, amoureux, et le brun attira l'argenté tout contre lui. Il le serra possessivement. Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé quelques jours plus tard, Yüe était presque mort. Il avait tout fait pour le soigner, mais l'infection qui avait rongé la base de ses ailes s'était propagée, il serrait une main fiévreuse et tremblante, incapable de faire quoi que se soit.  
C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait pleuré. Toute sa famille avait remarqué son manque de sentiments, de compassion. Ils avaient cru que leur fils était une étrangeté, mais il avait sourit, mais rien qu'à une seule personne ! Aujourd'hui, il réservait ses sourires et ses pleures à Yüe. Si il mourrait, alors… Il se laisserait mourir avec lui…

-Je suis fatigué Yüe… fatigué. Mon corps se meurt, j'ai l'impression que rien ne va subsister à tout ça. Pourquoi avons-nous fait ça ? »  
-Pour vivre… »  
-Je t'aime Yüe. »  
-Je vous aime aussi, mon roi. Pour toujours et à jamais. »

Une larme glissa des yeux sombres du souverain, peut-être qu'après tout qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Sa main serra Yüe contre lui, comme si son corps allait absorber le corps pâle de son amant. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui. Jamais. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans le velours de leur nuit sans fin.

**_A Suivre…_**


End file.
